When Blackness Takes Over
by Kaitlinxing
Summary: Random writing drabble in which Kendall tries to help a terrified Logan, who just witnessed a real paranormal event. Seriously, this IS drabble.


**Okay so I guess for the summary I should type something here about the following story? Well hrm...it's not much. I write all the time but I've never actually submitted any of the major stuff. I have a few fics and smuts that I've written here and there...but my writing skills aren't exactly spot on to what people would _want_ to read so...anyslut.**

This here is a fic in which something strange happens to Logan. It's honestly just drabble that doesn't make any sense so just enjoy yourself as best as you can.

* * *

"Yello?" The blonde answered happily into the phone. His friend Logan had called him so unexpectedly. He had been sitting around doing nothing but flip through an old hockey magazine he had found laying around. Logan was out doing God knows what the minute he called Kendall. Kendall could only find himself a bit confused as to why his friend would need him out of no where. It was almost 9:30 at night when he got the call. Seemed a bit too late to be needing favors, he thought.

"K-Kendall I-" Logan's voice came over the speaker. He seemed breathless, fearful. Kendall instantly felt worry for his childhood friend. He ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the heavy breaths his friend was letting out. He could tell the boy on the other line was shaking. "Logan what's wrong?" Kendall asked worriedly. He suddenly found himself standing up and pacing his room. Logan's voice began to pick up again. "I-Sh-she. I don't think-" Now Kendall could tell his friend was straight up sobbing. Just by the way his voice quivered and shook as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Kendall held the phone tightly with his hand and pressed it closer to his ear.

"Logan! What's wrong? Buddy you have to be clear. I can't understand you when you're stammering over your words like that..." Suddenly a loud sob was let out. Kendall jumped where he was standing, and he heard Logan break out into deep sobs. "It can't be true. There's no way anyone could- OH GOD KENDALL!" Logan yelled as if he was in pain. Kendall almost dropped the phone when he heard these sobs. They were like nothing he thought he'd ever hear from his friends. "Logan where are you? Are you hurt?" He waited so very patiently for his friend to speak to him.

"No. K-Kendall I'm fine. Can I uh-can I come over there. Please? Oh God Please Kendall." Logan's voice began sounding worse than before. He sounded as if he could barely speak words at all. He sounded almost sick, and Kendall wanted his friend to get to him as soon as possible so he could help him. He nodded, though his friend couldn't see him. "Get here as fast as you can Logan. I'll help you alright?" He felt worry deep inside of him that he couldn't bear to live through any longer. He had to know what was up with Logan, or he would break down into sobs as well.

When they had finally gotten off the phone, Kendall sat in an arm chair of his old rundown apartment impatiently. His knee bounced in anticipation and he chewed at his fingernails worriedly. It had only been about 15 minutes since he and Logan had finished their phone call, and he was already getting hysterically worried that his friend had been hurt. Though Logan had told, him just barely understandable to his ears, that he was indeed okay. Kendall still just couldn't help but go crazy. A friend doesn't call you and break down, stammer over their words, and speak barely audible for you to hear. That's not something normal, which meant something was up and he wanted to know about it as soon as possible.

The moment when Kendall hears a knock at his door, he instantly stands up and finds himself rushing to open it up. Without even getting to say a few words, his friend his tackling him in a big hug that almost sends them both to the ground. Logan's scarf flutters behind him, snow falling from the sky begins to get blown in the room. They both can feel the chill air hit them during everything, but they both can't focus on it enough to care. Kendall holds his friend tight and reaches a hand out to close the door. Once it's shut, he leads Logan to his living room and sits him down on the couch. Logan is shaking violently, his face is red, his nose even redder, and there are tears cascading down his face all at once. Kendall feels heartbroken when he sees this, he sits and takes his terrified friend into his arms and holds him tight. "Logan...what happened?" Kendall finds himself speaking over the sobs that can be heard in the quiet and dark room.

A long silence passes over them. Logan sits there trying to gain his composure again, letting out sniffles as he rubs his eyes with gloved hands. His gloves are all ripped and torn from being worn for several years. "Kendall...you won't even believe..." He speaks up, finally sounding a bit more like the Logan Kendall is used to hearing. He sniffles some more as he takes a deep breath and wills the tears not to fall once more. "There was a lady...out there..." the silence in the room is inevitable as he speaks. "I was just walking on by, minding my own business. I was headed to that general store to get some stuff ya know? Well..." He scratches the back of his head and swallows. "She walked by me as I was heading down the street. I only took one glance at her...but then I looked back. She stopped when she realized I noticed...she grabbed my shoulders and just...shook me so violently. I don't know why but it was so weird...and s-she- oh God-" Logan hides his face in Kendall's shoulder. He's starting to sob again, and Kendall can't help but snuggle close to his friend.

"Then what happened Logan?" He runs his hands through Logan's hair and waits patiently for his friend to continue his story. Logan sobs a few more times. His cries take over the silence that normally fills the rooms of Kendall's lonely apartment. Logan looks up into Kendall's eyes, his own brown ones watery and fearful. "She was saying these weird words. Her voice like...echoed or something but I can't quite place why." Kendall tilts his head to the side curiously. "Why was this experience so scary to you Logan?" He asks as nicely as he can. He doesn't want to sound like a jerk, but he's honestly confused. Logan shakes his head, his pupils look to be shrinking, and he looks as if he's about to start sobbing again. "Kendall...here eyes were black. Like, completely black. When I looked into those eyes...I..I can't even explain what I felt. I felt fear just pour into my soul and I couldn't look away to try and calm myself down. She was hypnotizing, and I saw everything I was afraid of in this woman. When she grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me I kept feeling something inside of me, I kept hearing a voice inside of me yell out "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" But...I never could..." He clings to his friend, snuggling closer to him. He looks up into Kendall's eyes. Kendall doesn't say anything, he doesn't really know what he's supposed to say.

So he just holds his friend there tightly. They sit there on Kendall's couch in silence, Kendall holding Logan almost completely under his body. It's as if he's trying to protect the smaller boy from anything that might be trying to hurt him. He honestly doesn't believe anything Logan says, he thinks Logan might have been very tired at the time. But he can't just ditch him or completely shun his ideas. So he idly pets his friend's head and holds him close to try and give him at least a little comfort. As a few more moments pass by, he begins to notice something.

Logan's breathing has stilled.

That isn't normal either.

He quickly grabs Logan and shakes him vigorously to try and snap him out of whatever trance he is in. In the middle of shaking him, he notices that Logan's eyes begin to change. Blackness takes over every part of the smaller boy's eyes. It's something he never in a million years even thought about witnessing. As the blackness finishes off, Kendall begins to get that fearful dark feeling in the pit of himself. The one Logan was talking about. He holds a hand up to his own chest and finds that his heart has quickened it's pace, and his breathing his hitched just a bit. His mind races as he tries to figure something out of this. Logan still isn't breathing, but he can't seem to will himself to wake the boy up. He looks at Logan and sees a very strange and almost scary smile stretch on the boys face. Kendall stops all thoughts and worries in his mind to take a moment to actually see what's going on. He squints his eyes at Logan and sits forward so he can see the boys face. Nothing is heard in the quiet apartment. It's rather dark and it goes along just fine with the cold winter's night. The smile on Logan's face opens just slightly, and sharp angular teeth can be seen in his mouth. Kendall's eyes widen, and he gasps only slightly.

Everything seems to flash by so slowly after that. Logan, Kendall's childhood friend, is suddenly charging at him. He's screaming loud sounds and words that echo so loudly. He can't understand anything the boy is saying, they sound like chants in a different language. The smaller boy's hands reach for Kendall's neck, and he begins choking him violently. He takes Kendall to the ground, his mouth opening rather wide and his demonic eyes almost shine in the darkness of the room. His mouth heads for Kendall's neck. He rips and tears at his friend's flesh, Kendall screams out in pain. He's so confused as to what's happening, and he only wants it all to stop. What's going on with his friend? What caused this? Was it the lady?

So many questions run through the boy's mind. But as he screams out cries of pain, and he feels a friend choke him and tear at his skin...he begins to feel light headed. The world around him darkens, and the questions in his mind fade slightly. He watches Logan's eyes, the ones that are the darkest of anything he's ever seen. And as he feels himself settling in a nice slumber, his pain starting to melt away, he sees Logan once more.

Logan's eyes fade back so slowly to their original state. The boy himself just shakes his head and sees blood oozing from his friend's neck. He looks at his hands, seeing them covered in blood as well. Kendall sees darkness start to cover the world around him. Before he even knows it, as he's watching his friend try to shake him awake...he's already faded. He falls into a deep, restful, permanent sleep.

* * *

**Told you it'd be drabble... :B**


End file.
